Prolouge
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: Taken from one village, and placed into another, for her saftey, she must now choose where she wants to live, and with which family will she choose. A clan of sibilings, or a makeshift family of their own choosing.
1. Chapter 1

They say that there is one girl in the universe that can move things with her mind and even find away to save the life of another, if they have done the right thing and deserve the gift given to them.

Thought there are signs to keep a look out for her, and her magic, for she can only use it with people and animals that have come to love and care for her and her strange ways. She has a strange appearance and even a stranger way of life. Where you must do one thing in this world she will do another.

Thought in this story, our far maiden is not so lucky. Her family trained her in all the ways of their magic and told her of the pros and cons of using without seeing the person for who they really are.

Taking this all into her heart, she was taken away from her family to be kept safe from men that would use her only as for a well of power. They took her into their village and kept her safe. Taken from her home, into another village to become her village, thought her heart can never forget what and where she was born.

Deciding to do more, they placed her into a ninja academy to keep her identity hiding. Thought with her looks the village elders even think it was stupid to take the girl in. A human girl holding that much power.

However to this girl, all she wants is to see her real family again and live the rest of her life with them. Not in a village where no-one will even extend their hand to help her.

The problem being however returning to the village of her birth, puts her own heart in more danger then she wanted. Her friends and family being the target of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

_:Past thoughts: Kakashi-sensei_

_Kakashi was called into the hokage office for a mission with his genie team. Thought for a change is wasn't a simple mission, going from one rank to another, this mission will be a one rank only. _

"_are you sure about this hokage-sama. This is the village that sent her to us." Spoke Kakashi. _

"_and now they need us to return their own hokage to them" Kakashi finished. _

"_if I though sending a different team would make a differences I would, but I think this time she needs to decided where she wants to live. Whether here or there." Spoke the hokage, with fear in his voice_

"_what do you fear hokage-sama" asked Kakashi. _

"_that going back there will realise what the hokage or elders did before this one."_

"_hokage-sama" asked a curious Kakashi._

"_there have been rumours about a group of people wanting to steal the secret power from the village. However they don't know that the power was put into a child. I'm surprised that the power hasn't made her go insane. Also that at the order of the previous hokage or elders her family was killed"_

"_why"_

_Not knowing what Kakashi was talking about he went with the first rumour they spoke about. _

"_that much power in a twelve year old girl, I hate to think if someone she cared for was put in danger" spoke the hokage looking out at the village._

"_do you regret taking her in that night" spoke Kakashi, joining the hokage at the window. _

"_some times I do, then other times I think of how she is. She fake's her fan girl for the Uchiha yet does love him. She stays away from him when she can, and hates being call weak and annoying from him. All because I said we had to hide who she really is" _

"_you think the danger will draw her powers out" spoke Kakashi_

"_if not going back to that village does, then the group wanting the power in the first place will. Be careful on this mission Kakashi, that's an order."_

"_hai Hokage-sama" _

_:End thoughts:_

:Walking to the Village:

Walking to the village hidden in falls, was something that was taking it's toll on everyone. Naruto was bored, Sasuke was getting bored, and Kakashi was reading his book. For Sakura however she was about to kill the hokage that wouldn't stop glaring at her.

"grrrrrr"

"don't do it Sakura" whispered Sasuke, knowing what it was about

"your not the one getting daggers from the start" snapped Sakura still walking ahead. _'thought if I don't calm down, it will run free. I have to face this straight forward or I will blow'_.

Stopping and turning to the hokage Sakura face him head on. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura then to the hokage, to see the daggers increase. Kakashi looked at Sakura, to start seeing the charka increase around her body.

"Sakura are you feeling alright" spoke Kakashi, hoping she would see the under side of the question.

Sakura stared at the hokage for a moment, then turned to Kakashi. Looking at him and thinking of his question, Sakura replied the only way she could.

"at this point in time I would rather die then deal with a hokage, that's given me daggers or at list snap his neck" snarled Sakura, not taking her eyes from the hokage.

Turning around she started to walk. Sasuke and Naruto, looked at Sakura like she had grown a second head.

'_WHAT THE HELL' they both thought. _

"Sakura" snapped Kakashi

"I wont" Sakura took the front of the team and started walking down the path to the village._ 'he has no idea how much it takes just to hold this power and this much charka in the first place'_ Letting a tear fall from her eyes, Sakura felt a little better from it.

'_magic from my clan and the village secret as well, why did I have to get the lucky straw'. _Letting more tears falls as she kept walking Sakura was finding that the pressure from the magic and secret were drawing back to the normal handle state.

Stopping and breathing in the air around her, she felt better after that. Not turning around thought she kept walking towards a place she thought she wanted to go home, but now wasn't so sure about that. _'I hope my family are safe'. _

Walking more they came to a waterfall. Thought instead of being somewhere to sit in peace, it was covered with litter and trash.

"well team it looks like you can have a small mission as well" spoke Kakashi.

"let me guess, clean the pond" spoke Sakura, with a look of sadness on her eyes.

"yep. Then we'll continued to the village hidden in falls".

"no you wont" spoke the hokage. "I will not take you any further and I will not let you go into the village with that girl" snapped the hokage.

"then they go with you and I'll find my own way in" spoke Sakura walking further into the forest.

"Sakura-chan watch out" yelled Naruto

Upon looking up there came a ninja down on her. Forming a kunai out of magic she blocked her attacker. Thought Sasuke and Naruto notice the kunai being form out of nothing.

"shit" snarled Sakura.

Using her body weight Sakura pushed the man of her. Going into a battle stance, Sakura waited for him to come again. Thought she didn't have to wait long.

"give me the secret" the man snapped.

"over my dead body" spoke Sakura, running towards the man, holding her arms crossed over her chest, Sakura ran towards the man. Doing hands signs, she spoke.

"clone jutsu" she spoke. Thought the second never appeared. Running towards him, she pulled both arms out from under her chest at the same time. Pulling them across her body Sakura aimed straight at the men, dodging the blades he was hit with another set. Turning around he stared into the eyes of the real Sakura, turning around he saw nothing but a clone.

"switching places with clones and guarding a man who had your whole family sentence to death, how you have fallen, Sakura-sama." Sakura looked him with hate.

"what about my family"

"hehehe. They sent you away, cause they village decided to have them killed. Isn't that the truth Hokage-sama"

"yes they were killed, but not by my order" spoke the hokage, with sadness.

"that by his father, 13 years ago" the man spoke

"LIAR" screamed Sakura as she slit his throat. Turning around she walked to the hokage. "is what he said true" she snarled.

"Sakura" spoke Sasuke and Naruto, watching as chakra started to form around her. Kakashi stood infront of the hokage, now knowing what set a 1 year old Sakura of that day.

"Sakura, stop" commanded Kakashi.

"not until he tells me what happen" spoke Sakura.

"I can't" spoke the hokage, "I don't even know the story myself. All I know is that the elders had them killed before they themselves were killed" he finished speaking.

"you have a choice" spoke Sakura, knowing he told the truth, expect about all the elder all being killed. Sakura could feel that one was still alive. The hokage looked at her.

"you either let us finished this mission, or I go and find the last elder alive and killed him myself, without an explanation as the reason behind murder of my family and clan" snarled Sakura.

"you can have both" he spoke knowing one way or another, she would have both. .

"why" spoke Sakura.

"for the way I have been treating you and for saving my life" he spoke.

"and the elder" spoke Sakura looking up at the water fall

"you wont let it go will you" spoke the hokage.

Sasuke and Naruto grabbed onto Sakura as she was about to lunge at the hokage with a kunai in her hand. Thought that couldn't stop her screaming.

"WONT LET IT GO" she screamed. "I FINALLY HAVE A RESON FOR THE FEELING I HAVE HAD IN MY HEART OF LOSING A FAMILY THAT GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO LET IT GO" Sakura screamed at him, tearing her arms from Naruto and Sasuke, She turned around and walked to the waterfall.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura as they saw the sheer hurt, pain and terror of knowing what it felt like to not have a family. Knowing now why Sakura had been so quite so far. The village they were about to enter, was once her birth home.

_A/N: wont worry about writing about how they got into the village, thought am basing this story on a Naruto movie, with a twist. So you don't like it don't read it_.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the village, Naruto and Sasuke notice that many people were looking at them with wondering, but when they came to face the sad looking Sakura, they all turned down their faces, in shame.

"why wont they stop looking at Sakura like that" Naruto asked Kakashi quietly

"because many of the villages, know of who Sakura is and remember what happen to her clan" spoke the hokage over hearing Naruto talking to Kakashi.

"then why dose some of them have the look of murder on their faces" spoke Sasuke slowing down to walk with Sakura.

"because they are the ones that agreed to have the family slaughtered, but were not given the chance. Only the elders, were allowed to kill them." Spoke the hokage, also seeing the villages with that same murderous look in their eyes.

"why only the elders" spoke Naruto wanting to know.

'because, when the clan became of age and apart of the ninja village, they only ones they listen to was the hokage himself and the village elders. Once becoming of a high rank anyway." Sakura spoke with her family knowledge.

"how dose that work" Naruto asked again.

"the elders, being the only ones they listen to, order the family to kill each other, those who survived, were killed by the elders." Spoke the hokage. "Sakura, what do you remember of your family rules" spoke the hokage.

"only that of the ninja and the family honour. They were drilled into my head. Spoke Sakura, sadly thinking of her family and their ninja code.

"they forced the clan to kill each other, then finished of who had survived" Sakura finally spoke to Naruto and Sasuke. "which means they got the easiest of all. Those cowards, how could they." Sakura finally snarled.

"what does she mean" asked Sasuke also wanting to know.

"we will talk in the hokage office, this isn't something to discuss in the open" spoke the hokage.

Above the village, members of the group, were making there way into the village.

"should we really be doing this" spoke a girl.

"what is stopping you from thinking so" snarled one of her brothers.

"we do have one more family member out their. Our youngest sister Sakura" she answered.

"our little sister we will see after we are done killing this village" another brother snarled.

"but some of the villages are innocent. Some didn't even know of the treachery that was going on that night. How can you justify their death."

"the death of the mothers and children of the clan. Some were hunted down and killed without mercy and killed."

"then why did we survive" spoke the sister, not wanting to kill the entire village, only the guilty ones.

"because the elder sent to kill the clan's lead family was one that had been saved by mother and father, when on his death bed." Spoke the oldest.

"he had no choice to kill mother and father, but he couldn't kill us, children that had done nothing wrong. He is the only one we will spear." Spoke the second eldest.

"a life for a life" spoke the sister

"yes" spoke the eldest, "a life for a life"

"and in placing the secret of the village in Sakura, they have no trump card" the second eldest spoke as well, remember their little and youngest sister.

"when this is over, we will go to the village and take her back" spoke the eldest looking at the two younger then him.

"I still wish there was another way" spoke the sister.

"I'm sorry my sister, for there isn't" placing his sister in a proactive hug, they turned into the once escape rut, that had now become their enter point.

'_forgive us Sakura, our little sister, but we must avenger the clan'_ the eldest thought looking into the sky, wanting Sakura back and safe in his arms.

Walking into the office, the hokage sat in his chairs, calling to the guards outside, four more were brought in for the others. Sitting down, they decided to finish of what they were talking about.

"what did Sakura mean" spoke Sasuke having a bad feeling about the answer. The hokage took a breath and looked at Sakura.

"is it alright for me to tell them" he asked. Getting up Sakura started to walk out of the office, not wanting to hear what she already knew.

"do what you want. The hokage and elders before you decided to. Taken in what they knew, they took advantage of this and took out a whole clan." Snarling at thin air, Sakura walked of to look around the village.

"can we have the plan and simple answer, so teme and I can go after Sakura and keep her out of trouble" spoke Naruto

"it wont be her getting into trouble, it would be keeping trouble away from her" spoke Kakashi knowing what had happened.

"the answers" snapped Sasuke at the hokage.

"the clan members, the elders and maybe the hokage killed are the women and children. The men, killed each other knowing that if they didn't they would have to kill their own family, then be killed themselves, no men in that family could do that, so they all die in battle. Spoke the hokage, looking down at his desk, wishing he wasn't the one given them answers.

"HOW COULD THEY. KNOW WONDER SAKURA SNAPPED AT YOU FOR SAYING LET IT GO" Naruto screamed at the hokage.

"dobe, let's go, we have to find Sakura, and help if trouble finds her" spoke Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke left the office, hoping Sakura was alright.

"that's why Sakura left" spoke Kakashi, making himself known

"like Sakura said, the ninja way and her family ways was drilled into her head." The hokage stood up and walked to the window. "my father never told me where he was going that night, but when he didn't come home the next day, and the death of the only clan in falls was pronounce dead on the same day, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happen." He spoke

"the last thing you wanted was for her to returned to the village knowing what had happen" spoke Kakashi

"yes, that's why when your hokage told me of the team coming along, I also asked to have it changed, but he said the same thing he told you. Sakura must make up her mind on where she wants to live" he looked out onto the village. "I really didn't want to put her through this."

"the group rumoured to be around who are they really" spoke Kakashi.

"they are the headman children wanting revenge, for the killing, and their taking out the whole village, starting with me"

"you mean, to say that Sakura has family out there. Her two older brother and older sister" spoke Kakashi.

"yes, her family. I hope Sakura will be ready for this, cause I will need her more then anything to help save the village, if she thinks we deserve it"

"then we really will have to see" spoke Kakashi walking out the door. "we'll be around if you need us at all. But think about how you will be convincing Sakura. Knowing what she knows now, she may not care if her family takes out the village. After all, they drilled their rules into her, even family honour and family revenge"

Kakashi left the room. Walking out into the village, Kakashi thought about what Sakura would do. Also where would he find his students?

"you can find Sakura-sama and the two boys and the clan house. She wanted to visit what she knew was and would be left of the place of her birth. Spoke a young man, walking a different way.

"ehhh. . . . . . . . . how do you know" spoke Kakashi, remembering never saying out loud what he was thinking.

"your head band" he spoke. "It's the same as theirs."

"where is the clan house"

"at the end of the road, turn left and keep walking until you reach the end. You can't miss it" turning around he kept on walking.

"thank you" spoke Kakashi. The young lad, nodded in his direction, and walked of.

"weird fellow. Wait a minute, how did he know Sakura's name" Turning around to catch the lad, he was gone. "this is not good"

'_so Sakura is in the village after all.'_ Looking into the sky he also wondered what they others would think about this. _'no matter, family honour is family honour. But where do you think you would fit in little sister, the clan or a completely different village altogether._

Walking into where everyone else was, he spoke what he had found out. That Sakura was in the village, and on a mission to protect the hokage. 


	4. Chapter 4

"please tell me you only saw someone with dyed hair, and not Sakura herself." Spoke "_FAITH" _looking at her brother in disbelief. "you can't have"

"I'm sorry but it was. Out of all of us, she was the only one that got mum's eyes. And I can never forget that" spoke Kemuri, the eldest.

"you can't ask this of us Kemuri, not me and certainly not of Faith" spoke Kumara. "family honour or not, she is all we have left of mum and dad put together." He snarled at his older brother. "look at how much she respected you for crying out loud" he shouted at the end.

"you don't think I remember that. Even as a child, a baby for crying out loud, she would always come to me, to us, for anything from a simple hug, to mother and father not being able to give her the time of day, because of the stupid council, wanting a headmen's child for the secret." He shouted back at the other two.

"family honour says we give her a chance" whispered Faith, making sure her brothers could hear her still.

Kemuri looked from his brother to his sister. Closing his eyes, thinking to himself of one of the main family honour laws, of the clan: _'always give a family member the chance to make up their mind on where and who the village is they belong to as a family member, before making them an enemy': _Sakura can only have one chance, if she blows this, she is family no more, is that understood"

Kumara and Faith looked between each other knowing that what Kemuri spoke was the truth. After one chance to decide that was it. Nodding their head aswell, they continued with the plan, however this time they would first go home and confront Sakura. Kemuri left to go think on his own.

"what are you thinking Faith." Spoke Kumara.

"what Kemuri will decide if Sakura will say no." Faith spoke in a whisper. "not only that but of she says no, then who would. . . . ."

"Kemuri would. Besides him Sakura really would be his only match. That and Sakura always did look up to him more then anyone else." spoke Kumara also thinking on the same lines of the matter.

We're going to lose one more family member by the end of the days, aren't we" spoke Faith, not liking this feeling already.

"Kemuri, how much more will you put yourself through" spoke Kumara out loud.

"anything to kept what family he can safe" answered Faith, not liking how the situation had turned out. From a simple revenge plan against the village losing another family member, there was only so much Faith could take. .

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked down the street to a residentially area of massive size, thought upon coming to the headman house, even Sasuke was surprised at whole small it looked.

"it doesn't look like it but it's long. My family didn't believe in size only in making sure the clan head, had enough rooms. For my family, I still ended up sleeping in my room with my eldest brother." She laughed at the thought.

"what about the branch family, and how many rooms are there in this house" spoke Sasuke in wonder.

"never had a reason for a branch family. To this family, family was family, didn't matter about power or status, or how much magic you had. The rooms are: the main bedroom, three large bedrooms, the kitchen, lounge room, study, three bathrooms. Really it's only the basic, but that's all the headmen family ever really wanted." answered Sakura. She walked through the house into the study.

Looking around the study Naruto, notice a portrait of words on the wall. Looking around to see Sasuke, he asked if he knew what is would mean.

"it's Sakura house Naruto, not mine" snapped Sasuke having flash back of his own clan home. Naruto turned around to see Sakura looking straight at the portrait aswell.

"Sakura-chan" asked Naruto.

"this is what the family honour is for my clan Naruto. What is the most valued in the family. It's the same with the dojo, thought that is for the way of the ninja. Spoke Sakura with sadness in her voice. "it was the few rules we had to live by, but I guess with no one left besides me, I can make up my own now" she spoke with sadness.

"it faded. " spoke Sasuke. "Sakura could you please tell us what the family code and honour was, when it come to the family."

"there was many that we were taught, but five stood out the most."

"Sakura-chan could you tell us please" Naruto and Sasuke watch their team mate fight her emotions, with great difficulties. Walking to either side of her they all sat down in the middle of the study. Sakura close her eyes, and thought of her lesson with her mother.

"it was only ever the mother of each family." she spoke softly. While holding a picture of her family, she ran her finger over everyone's face. "I had two older brother, and one older sister. After me, mum and dad decided to try not have any more children. Thought I guess they didn't have to worry about that." Sakura thought once again of the family honour. "Naruto please don't lose your temper at my family honour, it's the way the clan survived, and it's was the way they use to live" she spoke.

Thought Naruto didn't like the sound of this, he nodded his head in agreement. This was Sakura family they were learning about, and he understood that he had no right to judge a family that had passed.

"the five most important honour codes of my family were:

Always give a family member the chance to make up their mind on where and who the village is they believe they belong to as a family member, before making them an enemy'

Only the father of the family may killed his wife and children, unless told so by the clan leader, elders or the hokage of the village.

Women, wives and children are to be care for and looked after first, for they are the ones raising the next generation, with the husband help.

We only listen to the hokage of the village and the village elders in reaching the rank of jonnin and ANBU ninjas.

Always listen to the family magic from your ancestor and from within your own heart. That is

the five most important rules of the family. Well was anyway" Sakura whispered, lying her head down on Sasuke shoulder, she finally let her tears go.

Naruto and Sasuke not caring about this, understood that she has to do this. This was once her family, and even thought the rules were drilled into her head, she now had the chance to decide which rules stay and which were to go.

"Sakura-chan, what will you do now?" asked Naruto.

Sakura thought about what she wanted to do. She was always telling people to look on the bright side of things, so why wasn't she doing this now.

"I don't know Naruto. I feel like I don't have helping hand out there" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

Standing up, they both stood infront of Sakura and extended their hands to her. Sakura was looking at the boys, like they had lost their mind.

'what re you doing" she spoke to the boys. They looked at each other with smirks o their faces. Looking back at their team mates they both spoke.

"well you see Sakura-chan, you extended your heart to me and teme here, to have a family" started Naruto "so we have decided to give our heart back, so you can have a family of your own aswell" Sasuke finished for Naruto.

"even thought I seem annoying and weak, and hit Naruto all the time, and use to chase after Sasuke like a fan girl" Sakura spoke looking a the hands of her two best friends in hope.

"Sakura we know that everything you did was for a reason. Even thought we didn't really know what it was until now, we can't let you face this alone, not any more" spoke Naruto

"besides who else would help me deal with dobe and his habits. We need and would like one more family member Sakura, what do you say? Sasuke spoke, hoping they could have one more family member.

"you sure about this. Between me and my magic I can be pretty missed up" she spoke trying to lighten up the mood

"we're not much better Sakura" Sasuke spoke, knowing she would understand his meaning. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"but my clans honour" she whispered

"is something you can take with you or leave behind. We will not ask you to choose what honour to go by, whether it be something new or what was given to you by your clan; But we are here to give you a fresh start to another family, if you allow us." He spoke.

"do your really think we can do this. Be a family we have all wanted" asked Sakura

"if we all try" spoke Naruto. "so what do you say Sakura"

"hn. . . . . . . . . what do you say" spoke Sasuke

"tell us the meaning of your many, many hn. . . . . and I reckon so"

Sasuke and Naruto extended their hands to Sakura once again, given both of her hands to the boys, she gladly accepted their village home and took into her care, their words and hearts, just as Naruto and Sasuke took into their care Sakura's words and heart. All three of them deciding that even thought they all had a past, they would work together, to have a family again, even if it was small.


	5. Chapter 5

Kemuri watch the scene from the trees out in the back yard. Looking at Sakura and the two boys he decide that it was time to start the plan.

"forgive me Faith, but Sakura has made up her mind. She has a new family now." Kemuri whispered to the air.

Turning around he walked off to the hotel they were staying at. As he kept walking, he passed their sensei, wondering where he could find his students.

"you can find Sakura-sama and the two boys and the clan house. She wanted to visit what she knew was and would be left of the place of her birth" he spoke to their sensei

"ehhh. . . . . . . . . how do you know" spoke the silver haired man

"your head band" Kemuri spoke. "It's the same as theirs."

"where is the clan house"

"at the end of the road, turn left and keep walking until you reach the end. You can't miss it" turning around Kemuri kept on walking.

"thank you" spoke Kakashi.

Kemuri nodded his head and disappeared in smoke. Reappearing infront of his brother and sister, he saw them making a few changes in the plan.

"what did you decide to change" asked Kemuri to the others.

"we found the ones that are guiltily, and were wondering if we could kill them first" she spoke.

"you really don't want to kill the innocence do you." Snapped Kemuri at Faith.

"it's not right to kill people that didn't want us killed, and that includes the hokage, but I understand to make it know to the village itself, he must die" spoke Faith, wanting so hard not to take innocent life.

"Kumara what do you think" asked Kemuri

"we take the lives that are guiltily for wanting our clan dead, and leave the rest of the village alone." Spoke Kumara.

"what about Sakura" spoke Faith.

"I think she found where she wants to try and live" spoke Kemuri thinking of what he saw.

"we will still give her a chance" snarled Faith "I don't want to lose any more family" she snarled at her brothers.

"we said we will talk to her and give her a chance, but from what I saw Faith, she may not"

"I don't care, a chance is a chance, and that's what she gets." Faith snapped at her brothers. Walking out on them, she went to look around the village.

'_I can't so it. I can't lose any more family. My heart couldn't take it,'_

Faith waked around the village in dispar. Walking to the river, she saw Sakura walking with Sasuke and Naruto.

'_would you really want to give us up for a family that is made of others not of your blood.' _Faith watched Sakura and the other two as they interacted. Playing around, joking and even hitting each other for the fun of it, not cause it was training, not cause it was the family law, and not because it was the village attacking the clan, cause she was around people that care, and gave a dam about her.

'_what will you chose. A family clan that gave you away for safety, or a family that as come together because of the pain of others.'_ "Sakura" whispered Faith

Not noticing how close they were, she bumped into them. "I'm sorry"

Sakura looked at the person who bumped into her. Waiting till she raised from her apology, she answered back when the girl was looking at her.

"that's ok, I was trying to hit a brother of mine. He be kind of an idiot again" spoke Sakura. Looking at Faith Sakura saw pain and hurt go through her eyes.

"are you ok" asked Sakura.

"I'm just thinking of my own family." spoke Faith looking at Sakura. "we're a ragtag sibling problems but we get through. Thought we another sister, but she was taking away from us for her safety." Sakura could see the pain in her eyes at speaking on the matter.

"sorry to bring up bad memories" spoke Sakura

"there not bad. she was the only one that our eldest brother would listen to" Faith laugh at this. "other then that, he would only listen to the clan leader and elders."

"sounds like someone I know" spoke Sakura turning to look at Sasuke.

"hn" spoke Sasuke catching Sakura gaze

"looks like you have a family to worry about" spoke Faith, wondering if Sakura had the same problems as she did

"making sure they don't kill each other count" spoke Sakura

"yep that counts" they both laughed.

"Faith, lets go" spoke a man behind her.

Everyone looked behind him to see Faith's older brother. The eldest was looking at Sakura, then to Faith.

"you were told no" he spoke

"if you don't listen to me, why should I listen to you" snapped Faith

"I do listen to you, but what your doing isn't far" Kemuri spoke "forgive my sister, she thought you were our little sister, Sakura." Spoke Kemuri

"that's ok, thought I didn't realised it might be a common name" spoke Sakura looking at the make shift family

"we're related spoke another in the background, we just have problems with our younger sister" as he walked forward he took Faith's arm and left. Kemuri turned around to look at Sakura once again.

"she's right thought, even thought I hate to admit it. You really do look like our sister" Kemuri walked up to Sakura, and looked into her eyes. "be careful, even a stranger can be the family of wanting" Standing back up he walked away. Turning around again, he saw the confusing look in Sakura eyes. Naruto and Sasuke just wanted to go eat.

"I wonder what he meant' wondered Sakura thinking of what he spoke.

'who cares, I want food" wined Naruto looking between Sasuke and Sakura, "please guys"

"ok Naruto, lets get going" Spoke Sakura making funny faces at Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the make shift family, that now was. He knew of the pain Naruto and himself had gone through, yet Sakura had keep her pain hidden from them, from nearly an entire village. Only now to return to the place where it started.

'_thought I don't think we seen the last of him.'_ Thought Sasuke. _'and what did he mean anyway, even a stranger is a family of wanting. Are they the clan, she was separated from or something more'_

Sasuke was taken out of his mussing when Sakura came back. Grabbing his hand they caught up to Naruto. 

"you know what Naruto's like without food" spoke Sakura. Running to catch up with Naruto they all went to find food.


End file.
